kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box (often called The Box or ICB) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has two mods that we all love and them being , Mostly Harmless, and chichimom79. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown to most Boxians (the term to which Box members call themselves.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=190 The Box is open to all: boys, girls, young, old, gay, straight....all you have to be is open minded, and willing to treat others as you want to be treated. (And be able to take a joke! That's important!) If you fit those terms, then welcome to The Box! ~Otakumom... Box Policies '' Over time were developed as many users of The Box decided that official "Box Policies" were needed. This was most likely triggered when Mostly_Harmless typed in the first policy. * '''Box Policy #0 - Box policies have no numerical order. * Box Policy #69 - When the regulars vote for an end of a debate, it ends. * Box Policy #425 - The collection and announcement of Box rules must always be random and unsorted. * Box Policy #389 - The Box is a pants on zone. * Box Policy #732 - Anyone can make up box policies (Just don't expect them to be followed 100% of the time). * Box Policy #300 - SPARTA!!! * Box Policy #417 - You must never do what others expect. * Box Policy #404 - *THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST*. * Box Policy #10 - Regulars are allowed to declare Non-Regs as Regulars. * Box Policy #1337 - Never take the pudding cup. * Box Policy #582 - The Box is indestructible. * Box Policy #576 - The Box is a nuclear-risk zone. Please expect nuke bombings. * Box Policy # 9001 - Please do not feed the trolls, and mute them whenever spotted ''' ''Box Tendencies: People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are pretty rare, but are taken care of via muting the spammer, reporting the spammer for being a jerk, or allowing the spammer to be silenced by a mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chat room, meaning that they visit that chat room more often than others and usually don't change chat rooms at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Many players from the flash game Dino Run came to The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually lead to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History: Usually a chat-room that stays to itself. Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51'. After a day of it however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. ICB games: During the history of the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box's existence, we have had several different game crazes which tended to be multiplayers. Some of which included: * Elements * Sacred seasons * UMAG * Dream world BoxKnights: They are a group committed to the welfare of the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box, and making sure that Trolls do not invade. This is an arduous task, therefore, the BoxKnights are usually around frequently. Respected if known, they rise above the classes and dominate the Cardboard. Most BoxKnights tend to be mods while others are just dedicated members to the room. The BoxKnights include: * Mostly_Harmless * Chichimom79 * Darkcerberus5690 (retired) * PortableJellProd (retired) * Kralis * Osric (retired) * MisterQwerty Moderators: * Mostly_Harmless - Room Owner Of TICB - "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." * Chichimom79 - Lead Moderator For TICB - "Happy Gaming! :)" * Osric - Retired. ICB Forum: In June of 2010, NinjaDuckie set up a website to be a forum exclusively for Boxians. Here is the link. The forum currently has 14 members. Regulars: Regulars, commonly referred to as "regs", are Boxians who have had a persistent attendance in the Box, and are non-troll. Other regs can vote to induct non-regs to become regulars, and only if the majority rules. Those marked with * have left the box to join other rooms. Names in italics mean the user is currently non-active. (Catchphrase's should be done as such: * Name: "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" ) * 101100111000: "<---- This is an achievement." * 09Kisame09: "MisterQwerty is the FUNNIEST person on Kongregate. Indubitably." - Is now a split regular between ICB and TRB. * AquaShadow: "ROFLMFAOPMPSMC" * Arkae: "Don't make me beard-slap you." * benDstraw: "Sanity is the playground for the unimaginative" * bloodhound95: Reor valde est decorus. Actio valde est ingens. (Roughly: To think powerfully is beautiful. To act powerfully is monstrous.) * Bradyboy: * Cinderous: "Regs don't let regs type drunk" * cloudforever: "For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." * dakota0495: "I made this article! OBEY ME!" * Darkir (formerly Omgfishes; formerly tehfatkid): "Do you think House is related to Shaq?" * Dan00sama: "I sense innuendo in those words." * Death_By_Muffin: "THIS…IS…BOXIA!!!!" * DevilDog06: "All hail Penguins, gods with tuxes." * Dr_Killjoy: "I lol'd" * Ethan1waber2: "wait, what's a quote?" * Eyeslikeawolf: * Feared_Blade: "Toss me a brick, I'll try to catch it." * FiniteParadox (formerly AFI1339): "If I could be any part of you, I’d be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." * FlandreScarlet: "Hi I'm Flandre and I'm a gender confused dessert." * Floridasunshine: * Futurenerd: The Box is like a meat eater; Once you get out the spam, you will never again be welcomed with a smile. * GAKOGENOME1: "Squidalia Shoo Bop Moss " * Garrettthegod: "50% God, 50% Man... wait, scratch out that last part. Just all God." * Havocmasta: * Idleisaac: "Lemmie think of a quote. Was that good enough?" * ImPuLsIvE: "Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." * Jaims: * Keyblader_007: "THE MOON. IT'S CHASING ME, EVERYWHERE I GO! THERE IT IS! KNOCK IT OFF MOON! I'M COMING UP THERE!" * Ladehxsamehxkaa: "It's dead, can I eat it?" * Lanson: "Uhh.... Gimme a second, I'll think of something inspirational." * LexiconDul: "Experience and treachery will beat youth and enthusiasm every time. " * LukeMann: "Nobody cares what you think." * matt8ls: "Hey, what're we talking about? :S" * mattmurkins: "I know a bunch of stuff that you don't care about." * Mesiah: "I may be a hobo, but I still have feelings!... Which I fill with excessive drinking." * MisterQwerty: * MrSternums: "The shoulder demon to the shoulder demon. End quote." * NinjaDuckie: "I'm having pancakes TODAY. Screw you, Tuesday." * natzor: "I love my mayonnaise brother c:" * NotPedoBear: "*Hides legs behind a pillow*" * Notoria (Originally PhuxPro): "Lol, Recession. What's that going to *suddenly switches to frame of me sitting on the sidewalk with a beard*" * NuttyRachy: * OhangeL: "Jesus backwards sounds like sausage. That is all." * Otakumom: "Well, I'm a black belt in shut the hell up!" * PipBernadotte: "One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster... one night in Chinatown and you're hometown's over run with grimlins..." * Pixelpirate: * Portablejellprod: "I'll write it up there by the pink chalk that says....Iceland owns you." * Realfear: "Please note that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you." * Reginald_Muffin: "You can't weld bacon!" * SabianDarkWolf: "I'm magically delicious ;)" (retired) * SassehMonsta: "Stop harassling me!" * Sgt_Onion (formerly kingjoe333): "Princes turn into frogs, and kings turn into onions." * Sirkingofold: * stahlecker: "Roflberry Lmaonade" * trerox: "I can go from being the hero to the goat in no time flat." * TheFilipinoKid: "Aking uki masakit." Keyblader_007: "MY PUSSY HURTS!" * Timster4800: "a life? what the hell is that?" * Uberbladeofdoom: * WhereIsTheLove: "This is a Quote." * wickedjuggalo: "A roll for a roll i always say" * Wolfbrawler99: "I make smoothies from the oven!" * XYTWO: "I lost the game" * Zeigel: * zombieluigi; "I'm a zombie and I'm Luigi. A proud Canadian" Inconspicuous Cardboard Box Inconspicuous Cardboard Box